Not Your Usual Birthday Surprise
by Higuchimon and LadyDragon
Summary: On Ken's birthday, Daisuke gives him many gifts...including himself. [Ken x Daisuke]


_**Legal Disclaimer:** Digimon is the property of Toei Entertainment. This is non-profit and done only for amusement purposes.  
**Title:** Not Your Usual Birthday Surprise  
**Romance:** Ken/Daisuke  
**Authors:** Higuchimon and LadyDragon_

Daisuke pinned Ken to the bed and kissed slowly up his chest, grinning the whole time. His eyes were full of a deep, rich, pure love mixed with desire as he gazed into Ken's. "Happy twenty-first birthday, Ken." Ken stared wide-eyed up at him as Daisuke planted one last kiss on his nose and then jumped back. The ex-Kaiser stared at him in shock. "What?" Daisuke frowned; Ken was _totally_ unresponsive! He prodded him a little. "Ken?" Still no response. "Oops! I broke him!" 

Ken nodded enthusiastically, and Daisuke considered. "How should I fix him...maybe if I go away so he can recover without me?" Ken shook his head wildly. "You don't want me to go?" The headshake again. "Why not?" That got a pout. "Want another kiss?" Ken nodded, and Daisuke grinned, leaning back in for another, his hands sliding gently up under Ken's shirt. That elicited a shiver, and the redhead grinned. "Want me to stop?" Ken shook his head quickly, and Daisuke started to kiss along his jawline, purring as Ken's fingers threaded through his hair. "Mmm...you're so sweet, Ken." 

"I am?" Ken's voice was thick and husky with love and desire. Daisuke nodded, and Ken smiled. "Thank you, Daisuke." 

Daisuke grinned as he nibbled softly. "So sweet..." He licked and caressed for several minutes, then pulled back. "You like that, Ken?" 

"Like you didn't already know that?" Ken murmured. He knew that Daisuke knew; that was why Daisuke was doing it in the first place! 

The redhead put on a very innocent face. "Just making sure." The two of them kissed again, and this time didn't stop until Daisuke pulled back farther. "I've got a special birthday gift planned for you, Ken." He reached out to tug Ken up. "Come on." 

The blue-haired one rose reluctantly. "Daisuke..." 

"What, you thought I was going to seduce you for your gift?" Daisuke wondered. Ken nodded casually, and his boyfriend grinned. "That's for later." He cut off the rising pout with, "Don't you _want_ to see me in swim trunks?" 

Ken's eyes went wide and he nodded dreamily, starting to follow Daisuke to the door. The other stopped for a moment. "Do _you_ have swim trunks?" Ken frowned, then nodded. "Where are they? 

After a quick run into the bedroom to grab those and a few extra minutes spent packing a light lunch in the Ichijouji family picnic basket, the two of them headed for a secluded beach. Ken changed into his modest swim trunks, and came out to see Daisuke in a tight pair of speedos that clung to him like a second skin. The ex-Kaiser stared as Daisuke started for the water. 

"Are you going to swim or ogle?" the Child of Friendship and Courage asked, checking out the very deserted beach. Ken grinned at him. 

"Ogle." Ken was in the middle of ogling when Daisuke pulled off the speedos and ran for the water. He stared for a moment, then ran after him, diving in only a moment later. 

Daisuke grinned at him. "I thought you said you were ogling!" 

"You're _naked!_" Ken responded. "You expected me to stay over there while you're _naked_???" The two of them swam around for a few minutes, Ken getting only tantalizing glimpses of firm muscle and tanned skin, and he finally deciding to pull a Daisuke. After all, no one else was here to see him. "I thought only _I_ could see you naked!" 

Daisuke looked at him, grinning. "You _are_ the only one seeing me!" 

"What if someone else comes?" Ken asked, and was answered with Daisuke pointing towards a secluded cave he hadn't even seen. The redhead started to swim for it, with Ken following, diving under to swim for a few before surfacing in the cave itself. Ken didn't care much for the cave, since all he was really looking at was Daisuke himself. Then he glanced around, and frowned. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I don't want you get hurt." 

Daisuke shook his head. "I won't be." He was about to head for the rocks when Ken stopped him, motioning to how hard and uncomfortable they looked. 

"Those don't look very comfortable, Daisuke." Ken treaded water until Daisuke finally nodded in agreement, then he grinned hopefully. "My parents are still at work." 

Daisuke grinned at him, easily taking the hint. "All right." 

"Come on." Ken grinned lightly. "But you're not allowed out of the water until I bring you back your swim trunks." He wanted to be able to _think_ after all. 

After getting Daisuke's agreement to wait until he was at least partially clad before coming out, the two of them headed back out to where they'd come in at. Ken sloshed out of the ocean, muscles gleaming wetly as he bent down to grab the trunks, then turned to throw them with perfect accuracy at Daisuke, smacking him right in the face. _Serves him right for staring at my butt. I'm just supposed to stare at **his**._

Daisuke glowered briefly as he pulled them on, then started out of the water. Ken's eyes caressed the gorgeous muscles displayed, and sighed happily. "Do you have _any_ idea of just how good you look right now?" 

Daisuke chuckled a bit. "From the way you look like you want to eat me alive, apparently _very_ good." 

Ken licked his lips absently as Daisuke strutted over to him, and gulped slightly. "_Beyond_ gorgeous." He could hardly keep control of himself as he picked up a towel and started to dry Daisuke off, dropping to one knee to carefully get to his legs. Daisuke teased him, posing under his hands, and in general being as bratty as he could be. 

"You don't have to do that, Ken." Daisuke told him. "It's your birthday, after all. 

Ken peeked up at him, a lock of wet hair falling into his eyes. "But I _want_ to." 

"You shouldn't be doing things like this on your birthday, adorable." Daisuke told him. Ken shrugged. 

"Why shouldn't I?" He blinked a bit. "Adorable?" That was one name Daisuke hadn't often called him. 

The redhead grinned. "Because you shouldn't and you are." He grinned at Ken blushing, making sure to pose and wiggle enticingly as Ken dried his back off. Once they were done, Ken whispered into his ear. 

"Tease." 

Daisuke grinned unashamedly. "You love me, don't you?" 

Ken raised an eyebrow. "_Now_ you're wondering?" 

"Of course not!" Daisuke's grin widened. "But you love me even if I am a tease?" 

The Child of Kindness raised an eyebrow. "You mean you have different options?" 

"Of course!" Daisuke started to list them off on his fingers. "There's Daisuke the Tease, Daisuke the Artist, the Stripper..." 

Ken lazily wrapped the damp towel around his neck and frowned thoughtfully. "Hm. I can only have one?" 

"At a time." 

Ken looked even more thoughtful. "Who to choose..." 

"And then there's Daisuke the King...and the Passionate Lover..." 

Ken looked at him innocently. "King of what?" 

"King of the Bedroom, of course!" Daisuke looked at him as if he should have known that. Ken pouted briefly. 

"Not the King of Love?" He managed to look quite adorably sad and depressed at that. 

Daisuke had an answer for him, though. "That's king version 2.0." 

"And you're...?" 

The redhead shrugged. "I don't know, you haven't picked yet!" 

They grinned at each other, then Ken frowned indecisively. Finally, he made his choice. "Can I choose the Daisuke who loves me?" 

"That's all of them." Daisuke told him with a smile. "_I_ love you, Ken." 

Ken smiled softly. "I love you, too, Daisuke." He started to towel his hair off, with Daisuke watching him as he did so, making a happy purring sound. 

"You look so cute." Daisuke finally said. Ken blushed at the compliment. 

"I'm all wet!" Daisuke didn't seem to care that much as Ken started to reach for his clothes, and the redhead started to reach for him. "My parents aren't going to be at work forever." The blue-haired one reminded him. He hoped he'd be able to move out of the family apartment soon. His parents didn't mind Daisuke staying over once in a while, but it could get a little crowded there sometimes. 

Once they were both dressed, Daisuke started to repack the few things they'd brought with them, and Ken batted his hands away. "I've got it." He could see the pout in Daisuke's eyes, and grinned lopsidedly at him. "I could carry you, too." 

Daisuke grinned. "I'm too big." Ken gave him a _look_, and Daisuke's grin widened. "Well, if you wanna carry me...over the threshold." 

Ken started to smile, then froze, staring into Daisuke's eyes searchingly. "Did you...are you...are you proposing??" 

"Are you accepting?" 

Ken nodded, half-dazed already in shock, and Daisuke kissed him sweetly and lovingly. "I never expected...I mean, I never expected this _soon_...were you planning on asking today?" Daisuke nodded, and Ken dropped the basket to throw his arms tightly around his new fiancé. "I love you!" His eyes gleamed with purest love. "Come on. I want to show you _just_ how happy you've made me!" He dragged Daisuke off to the car, retrieved picnic basket in one hand, gorgeous hunk of guy on the other. 

It was a birthday he never forget. 

**The End**


End file.
